


Of What If's

by DabiTodoroki



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabiTodoroki/pseuds/DabiTodoroki
Summary: Just more bad poetry
Kudos: 1





	Of What If's

What if I got to hold her soft hand?

What if I got to touch her tender lips?

What if I got to hold her in my arms?

What if I got to look into her shining eyes?

What if I got to be blessed by her smile?

What if I got to hear her voice whisper words of love in my ear?

What if I got to show her the beautiful girl I see?

What if I got to pour my heart out?

What if I got to take a knee?

What if I got to make her the happiest girl in the world?

What if I got to be the luckiest man for a single day?

What if I got to finally show her the love for her that I have?


End file.
